What We're Up Against
by allikat5
Summary: Sequel to The Hours You're Awake. Cody and Ted have to weather a rough situation. Randy learns what it takes to love someone more than he loves himself.
1. Chapter 1

Randy watches the monitor anxiously. Evan is filming a match for Superstars before RAW begins and his opponent is Chris Masters. He doesn't like this how this match is going, that last strike that Masters delivered to Evan's back doesn't seem to have been an act at all.

His expert eyes scan the screen as John creeps up behind him, "He's not pulling his shots."

"I know. I mean, some guys feel they need to prove themselves a bit, but Masters has been around long enough. There's no need for it," Randy sighs helplessly as Evan goes for a cross body off the top rope and Masters catches him easily. The placement of Chris' hand on Evan's backside as he holds him up makes Randy's face turn red and he can hear John growl behind him.

But there's nothing they can do. Randy can't even smile when Evan slips through the Masterlock and finishes off the older man with a beautiful shooting star press. It's not long before Evan limps his way back to the room they are in and Randy goes to him as he walks in the door.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Evan sinks down in a chair and Randy inspects his back. There's a large red mark right in the middle that is starting to swell and the older man curses.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Randy storms from the room, leaving Evan wincing and John looking after him worriedly. He guesses it's up to him to get Evan cleaned up so he helps the younger man stand and leads him to the medic's room, hoping Randy doesn't do anything itoo/I crazy.

He's not going to, but he does make quite an entrance in the other locker room.

"What the hell was that?"

Everyone in the room looks at him in surprise. Chris Masters, Chavo, Kofi, Paul, Jack, Mike, and Eddie watch him with big eyes as he practically melts them with his angry glare. He steps up to Chris who stands as he approaches and says, "I don't want to see a match like that from you again."

"And why is that Orton?" Chris grins and the other men in the locker room don't really know how to react; they don't understand what Randy is so upset about.

"Because," Randy scans all the faces in the room, "we're not here to hurt each other. Our job is to make it look good for the crowd and if you can't do that then you don't belong here. Got it?"

The room remains silent.

"Does everyone get that because if this continues then it's only a matter of time before someone's career or life is ended."

They all nod in agreement, they know how important it is that they try and keep each other safe.

"I screwed up, okay man? I'm sorry," Chris offers and Randy just looks at him carefully before nodding his head and leaving the room. He hasn't made it three steps before Vince's voice stops him.

"Randy, we need to talk about what just happened."

Randy just nods with a questioning look on his face and they continue down the hall together for a ways before Vince speaks up again, "You made a very good point in there Randy, but I can't have you doing that."

"What do you mean? I was just-"

"Yeah, I know what you were doing," Vince shakes his head, "but you can't get on them like that. You're not the one in charge here."

"I know that," he looks at the older man with big blue eyes.

"Good, because you're scaring the other superstars and I can't have you letting your emotions get the better of you. Do you understand?"

They stop in the hallway and face each other. Randy doesn't offer the right answer, "But-"

"No buts," Vince says firmly, "You're lucky that nothing came out of that incident with Flair and now you're stomping around back here like you're out to save the world. I know you have everyone's best interest in mind, but I need you to lay off."

"But-"

Vince holds a hand up to silence him, "What did I say? No more intimidating your co-workers. If I hear more of it there are going to be consequences."

And with that, Vince leaves Randy there, mouth agape.

After the show, Randy heads off to the hotel to nurse Evan's wounds, along with Cody who has been waved away by Ted, promising that he will catch up later. Moments after the three are gone, Ted seeks out John, who had stayed behind for a meeting with Vince.

He finds the older man walking towards the parking area under the bowels of the arena and hurries to keep pace with him.

"Can I get a ride with you John? I kinda . . . wanted to talk to you about something."

John just nods and leads Ted to the car. They settle in before John says anything, "This is about you and Cody, right?"

"Well, yeah . . ."

"Let me stop you right there," John grins as he starts the car, "I don't want to be a part of your guys' sex life."

"Oh come on John!" Ted whines as they pull from that parking lot, "I know Cody talked to that therapist about it and I don't have anyone talk to."

John snorts "What about Randy? I sure he wouldn't mind hearing about your sexcapades."

"First of all, there haven't been any isexcapades/i. That's the problem. Second of all, Randy's been happy lately and I didn't want him to have to keep worrying about my issues."

"Okay," John sighs, "So what's the problem? Is Cody still . . . wary?"

Ted flings his hands up in agitation, "That's just the thing! He seems to be fine, but I just can't do it!"

The older man tries to tread carefully here, "You can't . . . have sex with him?"

"You probably think I'm ridiculous," Ted lets his face fall in his hands, "I'm just so afraid of hurting him."

He hasn't even noticed that they have pulled in to the hotel parking lot and John has stopped the car. John just unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to get a better look at Ted, who still has his face hidden.

"I don't think that's ridiculous at all," John chides the younger man, "That just shows how much you care about him. But think about it, who's going to know best when he's ready for this? He is. Cody's an adult, Teddy. Have a little faith."

Ted finally looks up at John, "But what if I do something wrong?"

John can only let out a laugh, "Listen, I don't know all the details of it, but you love him. You won't do anything wrong and you are not going to hurt him, okay?"

"Okay," Ted lets out a sniffle.

They eventually exit the car and head into the hotel, John following Ted up to his and Cody's room.

"So, is tonight the night?"

Ted's eyes widen for a moment before his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," John smiles and pats Ted on the shoulder, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Ted lets himself into the room only to find Cody splayed out on the bed still in his clothes, fast asleep. The T.V. is still on some old cartoon and Ted can only sigh. Tonight is certainly not going to be the night, but at least now, he has some hope for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day consists completely of Cody working out, eating, and playing video games while Ted just looks at him longingly the entire time. It's not really until they're back in their room for the night that Cody realizes that something may be wrong.

Ted just quietly strips down to his boxer briefs before sitting on the end of their bed, staring at the floor. Cody undresses also and sits down next to him, watching him thoughtfully for a moment before saying anything.

"Teddy? What's wrong?"

For a moment Ted doesn't respond, then he sighs and scratches his neck almost absently, still not looking at the younger man.

"Come on, I know something's up with you and we really need to talk anyway."

Ted just clenches his eyes shut and barely whispers, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you in the middle like that and I feel like a bastard. I . . . I really want to be with you."

And honestly, Cody doesn't really know what to say. That night almost feels like an eternity ago and he hadn't pressed the issue because a repeat performance wasn't something he really wanted to experience.

"And I want to be with you Teddy. I just . . . I don't understand what happened."

Ted finally looks up and grabs one of Cody's hands in both of his own, "It was completely my fault. I was just so afraid of doing something wrong, of hurting you that I just couldn't go through with it."

"You could never hurt me-"

"You don't know that Cody!"

"Yes I do!" Cody stands and turns to face Ted. In one swift motion he shoves Ted forcefully in the chest, causing Ted in his sitting position to fall back against the bed, "We love each other and want this to happen and that's all that should matter!"

To Ted's surprise, Cody climbs on top of him and straddles his hips, keeping him down on the bed. The younger man leans down and whispers in Ted's ear.

"We are going to get what we want Teddy. I'm going to make sure of it."

At last, Cody moves his lips to meets Ted's and if Ted is still afraid, Cody doesn't really care anymore. He needs this, and Ted is just being selfish at this point, keeping his body all to himself.

They just kiss and kiss, tongues and lips connecting and not separating until oxygen runs low. Hands run over a smooth chest that Cody has slowly been becoming familiar with and Ted has let himself to relax enough to let out a low moan as rough fingers sweep over his nipples.

Cody slides off of Ted and the bed so he can strip them both of their underwear and Ted can barely notice before Cody is back on top of him. Their half-hard cocks rub together gently as Ted pulls Cody back in for another kiss. They just rock their hips and touch one another, working themselves up for what is about to come.

"I want you right where you are Baby," Ted coos, panting heavily, "I want you to be in control this time."

"But Teddy-"

Ted just silences Cody with a finger pressed to his swollen red lips, "It'll make me feel better. For our first time, please Baby."

"Okay," Cody nods, placing a small kiss on Ted's forehead, "If that's what you need."

"Right now I need you."

Once again Cody climbs off of Ted and rummages through his bag and Ted takes the opportunity to push himself farther up the bed so his head is resting on the pillows at top. He wraps one hand around the base of his hard cock while his eyes follow Cody's every move. His boy looks amazing; all smooth and tan and pretty much perfect.

"Lie next to me," Ted pats the space next to him, "I want to prepare you for this."

Cody complies, condom and lube in hand. He lies down on his back and Ted rolls to his side so his hands have free reign over Cody's body. The lube is pushed into his hand and Cody gives him an anxious smile, spreading his legs a bit to let Ted know that he is ready for anything he is willing to give.

Ted kisses him once more before pouring a generous amount of lube in his hand and placing the bottle to the side. First he touches Cody's erection and moves his fingers languidly over the hard flesh, enjoying the feel of the velvety skin encasing it.

Cody lets out cute little sigh of pleasure, then wraps his hand around Ted's wrist, encouraging him to move lower. He reacts by cupping Cody's balls in his hand and rolling them across his fingers, making the younger man shiver.

"Please Teddy. I need to feel you now. I can't wait anymore, don't tease-"

That's all he can get out because at that moment a cold fingertip brushes over his puckered hole and his whole body tenses at the new sensation.

"You have to relax Baby," Ted says worriedly, "It'll feel better."

And Cody believes him, he really does. He tries to calm himself and loosen up the best he can but the deeper that one finger presses into him the more he wants to shove Ted away. All he can do is repeat in his head that it's going to get better because he is sure that if he shows any sign of pain, Ted is going to stop and never want to be with him again.

"How is it?"

"Try another one," Cody whispers out, just wanting to get to the good part already. Ted silently does as he asks, withdrawing the one finger and using even more lube before positioning two at Cody's entrance.

The stretching flesh burns even worse this time and Cody is about to give up when Ted fingers push even further inside of him and a surge runs through his body, making him practically contort in pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" Ted probably has a concerned look on his face, but Cody still has his eyes closed in bliss.

"That felt so fucking good, Teddy. Do it again."

Ted slowly moves his hand again as ordered and this time Cody cries out, one hand fisting the sheets while the other grasps Ted's hip as hard as he can.

"You like that?" Ted asks cautiously, "It's good?"

Cody only breathes harshly as Ted's fingers continue to move inside of him, "It's amazing. I – ugh – I need you to fuck me."

"Okay, okay," Ted pulls his hands away to Cody's momentary disappointment, but then lies on his back and reaches for the condom, rolling it onto his cock. He picks up the lube next and lets it flow out of the bottle and onto his cock, then spreads it around a bit so it's covered with a nice layer.

"Just like I said Baby, okay?" Ted practically pleads, "You can be on top and we'll take it nice and easy."

Cody nods and straddles Ted's hips, but before anything else he draws Ted in for a slow, passionate kiss, trying to explain through it all the love that he feels for the older man and how much this means to him.

And slowly but surely, Cody reaches behind for Ted's cock and positions himself before sliding down on it as carefully as he can. Ted's breath catches in his throat and for a moment his heart stops beating and all he can feel is the tight searing heat around his cock.

He doesn't even notice as Cody winces in pain, but it's not long before he's forced himself all the way down, his ass cheeks pressing against Ted's hips. The tip of Ted's thick cock presses full force onto his prostate and for a second he can only think that it's amazing how long they went without doing this.

Skin slaps skin as Cody lifts himself up a little before this time using his powerful muscles to slam himself back down, causing both him and Ted to yell out in satisfaction. They continue this pace for a while, Cody's hard cock bobbing obscenely between them, and sweat pouring down their bodies.

"I've never felt like this Teddy," Cody forces out, "You feel so perfect in me."

Ted is now officially past any issues he might have had. Cody's body, hell Cody's voice is getting him so hot that he thrusts his hips up to meet Cody's downward motion, and the younger man howls in ecstasy, probably waking the entire hotel. But Ted doesn't care. He works his hips as hard and fast as he can, bringing Cody closer to the edge.

"Touch yourself Baby. I want to see you come."

"Shit Teddy," Cody wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke, "I can't take you saying stuff like that. Sounds so amazing."

It's not long before Cody is bringing himself to a well deserved orgasm all over Ted's chest and stomach, and Ted can only manage a few thrusts afterwards before he is releasing into the condom, drawing a mew from the younger man who can feel the hot liquid spurting inside of him.

And then they just lie there for a moment before Cody basically falls to the side and off Ted's still hard cock. All Ted can really do is pull the condom off and toss it to the floor, making a mental note to pick it up in the morning.

"Was it good?" Ted asks quietly as Cody has not said anything, "I mean, how was it?"

Cody smiles lazily and curls up into Ted's side, placing a hand on the older man's soiled skin, "It was perfect. iWe/i were perfect. And I can't wait to do it again."

A warmth floods Ted's chest and he practically sobs in relief, giving Cody a chaste kiss, "I love you Cody."

"I love you too, Teddy."


End file.
